1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a urine absorber employing a hydrophilic resin exhibiting superior absorption and smell extinguishing properties for urine of the human being and animals, and a method for producing the urine absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent pet boom, chromatic road stagnation and an increased number of aged persons bound to the beds, there is an increasing demand for a urine absorber capable of recovering urine of the human being or animals at an arbitrary place. It is noted that the site of use of the urine absorber is mostly a more or less sealed space, such as pet room, a moving vehicle or an indoor bedroom.
For this reason, suitable measures for combatting the small emitted from the urine are crucial. The current technique is not satisfactory such that a portable toilet employing a higher smell extinguishing effect has been a desideratum. On the other hand, the current technique also is not satisfactory as to the power of urine absorption. Moreover, there is raised a problem as to coloration and lack in water retentivity on absorbing the urine by the urine absorber, specifically, urine backflow from the absorber. Therefore, a suitable technique for combatting smell extinguishing properties, urine absorption properties, water retentivity or coloration has also been a desideratum.